


Prompt 1

by The_One_Whooooo



Series: Classification AU [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Regression, Classification AU, No Slash, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressuary, littlespace, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_Whooooo/pseuds/The_One_Whooooo
Summary: Regressuary Prompt 1: Character B talks softly to A, and A regresses





	Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short so bare with me

“Sweetie?”

“Mm?’

“You wanna take a nap?”

“Not tired.”

It wasn’t too late into the day. But Sonya was looking more and more… spacey. Almost like-

Dan almost groans. Why didn’t he recognize this sooner?

Sonya still had trouble letting go. It wasn’t her fault, but holding it in until the last possible second always left for a scared and nonverbal Little Sonya.

So Dan walks over and calmly sits down next to her.

“...Can I hug you?”

He expected either a yes or a no. What he got was Sonya shuffling to lean against him and resting her head on his chest.

His arm drapes over her naturally. A hand on her arm, gently patting and running up and down in a soothing way. Sonya’s breathing gets everso slightly deeper.

Like always, Dan took a deep breath so that the girl against him wouldn’t be startled.

“We had a good grump session yesterday.” He starts in a soft, almost murmur. Gently, he leans his head down and presses a kiss to the top of the little’s head. “Being sleep deprived always makes for good episodes. During our break Uncle Brian and I finished making the list of songs to cover. Maybe later we can look at them together, hm?”

He holds back a coo at the slow nod he gets.

Sonya was chewing on her fingers now, slowly as if trying not to bring attention to herself. In one fluid motion Dan pulls her close, puts an arm under her legs, and lifts her up.

She gives a jolt of surprise. One look at Dan’s face made her pause mid squirm.

“Is this okay?”

The whisper puts her at ease. Dan wouldn’t do anything she wasn’t comfortable with….even if she did have a hard time remembering that. She gets another kiss in return for the nod she gives. And a smile. And as Dan starts walking, Sonya leans her head against him.

Again, as he’s padding her up, Dan asks if this was okay. And by then Sonya gives a happy, more free squeal. Dan smiles.

“There’s my happy girl.”


End file.
